


Heart Worn on a Sleeve

by Swiftfeatherz



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Emotional Fluff, Err..., GRi - Freeform, M/M, Nyongtory, i apologise for this mess, i cant tag for shit, so im guessing, thats a thing ok, umm... - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiftfeatherz/pseuds/Swiftfeatherz
Summary: Basically? Just Gri fluff.Based on hopeful yet impossible imaginations and scenarios cooked up on Twitter.





	Heart Worn on a Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have nothing better to do despite my assload of assignments and upcoming test cycle.
> 
> I demand that Oma and Tee from Twitter accept full responsibility for this mess. They triggered me into writing this.  
> Since this is my first time writing a oneshot so please go easy on me.  
> I dedicate this to all my fellow Gri shippers on Twitter, like Nana, Caitlin, Ysabelle, Yoshi, HyunRi, Tegan, Mar, Nel....(A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO ROBBIE MA WIFE)  
> im sorry i dont know yall's names but u know who u are (just see who i follow on Twitter)  
> I'm @swiftfeatherz on twitter.

It was now 1:45 am.  
Ji drummed his fingers impatiently on the kitchen table. He glanced at his phone irritated. Where on earth was that brat? Shouldn't he have landed about an hour ago? He promised to come over as soon as he landed. Honestly what's taking him so long to get here?  
Huffing, he called him for the 24th time that hour. He was half expecting to hear his cheerful voicemail message promising to call back (a big fat lie), only this time Ri greeted him with a tired groan 'Hyuuunnnnngggg please I'm nearly downstairs quit bombing my phone already. She's already stressed out as it is!' (Yes, Ri actually calls his IPhone Siri)  
Ji laughed heartily, all former irritation dissipating 'Can't help it, I miss u too much.'  
Ri hung up on him.  
Ji smiled fondly, shaking his head. What a brat. Far too spoiled in his opinion, but he keeps at it anyway. Ji is so smitten with him, Ri practically has him wrapped around his little finger, ever since the beginning, so Ji can't really complain.  
The doorbell rang. Finally.  
Ji hurried over and pulled open the door and was greeted by a very bedraggled-looking Ri with a cap (a peaceminusone one of course) with sunglasses still perched on his nose.  
'Hyuunnnggg I’m home now, u happy?.’ grumbled Ri, shouldering past Ji and stomping his way into the kitchen, lugging his suitcase in one hand and holding a gift bag in the other. ‘I even got ur favourite snacks so quit whining.’ he muttered, shoving the bag into Ji’s arms.  
Ji grabbed it eagerly, ‘Hey, u know I’m only like this cuz I missed u right?’  
Ri snorted, setting his sunglasses on the counter, ‘Missed me my ass, u missed ur treats more like.’  
Ji frowned, ‘Ya, don't be like that, u know I mean it. It’s been 2 months since I last saw u in person.’  
‘Yeah yeah I know Hyung,’ Ri sighed tiredly, sinking into a chair, ‘I’m sorry, I’m absolutely knackered right now.’  
Ji chuckled, ‘Our Little Maknae has made quite a name for himself in the DJ world, hasn’t he? Not to mention he’s giving other ramen restaurants a big run for their money’ He went over to Ri and pinched his cheeks. ‘Ahhhh u even got a little chubbier! How cute! My little squishy panda indeed!’  
Ri grinned, swatting Ji’s hands away half-heartedly, ‘Yaaa Hyung stop teasing me, I’m too tired right now,’ he said, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
And that’s when Ji noticed a small black marking on his left wrist.  
‘Ri? What’s that on ur wrist?’  
‘Hmm?’ mumbled Ri, eyes half closed.  
‘Ur left wrist...’  
Understanding dawned on Ri’s face. He blushed and looked away, hiding his hand ‘It’s nothing...’  
‘Like Hell its nothing! Lemme see!’ demanded Ji.  
‘No really...it nothing...Hyung no!’  
Ji grabbed Ri’s left hand, turning over to inspect his wrist.  
‘Oh...’  
On his wrist was an intricate tattoo design of two small daisies with two feathery ferns spreading out on either sides, like a tiny bouquet. Though small, it was incredibly beautiful.  
Ji felt a lump form in his throat. He felt...overwhelmed.  
‘Hyung?’ asked Ri tentatively  
Ji glanced up to see Ri smiling nervously at him, a question in his eyes that he immediately answered to, ‘It’s gorgeous Ri’ he breathed.  
The smile that rewarded him was dazzling, ‘U think so?’  
‘Of course u silly bean. U wear it so beautifully.’  
Ri ducked his head bashfully, ‘u do know the meaning of them don't u?’  
‘Well, daisies symbolise innocence, purity and true love no?’  
‘Yes, and it also means that a person can keep the deepest secrets for those they love.’  
‘I see....’ they held each other’s gazes for a moment, the air between them suddenly thick with emotion.  
‘And the ferns?’ whispered Ji, ‘what do they mean?’  
Ri stared at him unwaveringly  
‘They are called Maidenhair ferns. They symbolise a secret bond of love.’  
Ji felt his eyes prickle with tears. He hadn't even noticed that tears were falling until Ri stood up, taking his hand from Ji’s hold. He reached over and gently wiped his eyes. ‘Don’t cry love,’ he murmured softly.  
Ji choked back a sob. He’s so overcome with emotion. Ri knew how much daisies meant to him, and now along with those beautiful ferns with such a precious meaning...  
Ri has always been a person who wears his heart on his sleeve. And here now, he literally declared his heart, having the brave declaration of his love written clearly on his soft skin, for the whole world to see.  
Ji took hold of his hand again, cradling it gently, tracing the patterns on his skin.  
‘U have no idea how much this means to me sweetheart.'  
'But I do,' said Ri with a soft smile.  
'I don't understand, u have always been so against the idea of getting a tattoo,' Ji remembered all the times he hounded the maknae to get tattoos with him, but to no avail. Ri always stubbornly refused, whining 'but it looks so painful hyung!' 'Don't lie I've seen u wince!'  
Ri glanced down at their entwined hands, shifting nervously.  
'Well, it's nearly our time isn't it?'  
'Our time?' echoed Ji, bewildered.  
'U know, the enlistment next year...'  
An uncomfortable silence fell between them. It was now Ri's turn to hold back his tears.  
'We won't be serving together obviously,' whispered Ri, 'and as much as I want to hurry up and get the service over and done with, I'm afraid too...'  
'We won't be able to see each for such a long time, and the pain of getting a precious reminder of u is nothing that can compare to the horrible ache of longing that I will also have to endure soon.' Ri coughed up a dry laugh 'Besides, who knows what will happen if North Korea decides to mmmppphhhhh......'  
Ji lunged forward to silence him with a desperate kiss. Ri whimpered slightly, tears finally spilling down his cheeks. He clung on to him, while Ji caressed the back of his head, slowly deepening the kiss.  
After what seemed like an hour, Ji finally pulled away, peppering soft kisses all over his boy's face.  
'You are not to think such negative things, sweet thing. We will fulfil our duty in the military and we WILL be together again, along with the rest of our boys, you hear?' Ri nodded, sniffling. Ji planted a kiss on his forehead before pulling into a hug. Ri nuzzled into his necked, sighing softly, 'it's so good to be home, how I have missed u.'  
Ji rubbed his back comfortingly.  
When they broke apart, Ji clasped his left hand and held it over his heart, 'Never forget, no matter how apart we are, no matter how long, you will always be in here, alright?' Ri nodded, 'and I'll always have u in my hand, now that will come in quite handy, don't u think?' he giggled suggestively. Ji groaned,'Shut up you brat!' pushing the boy away, who was doubled over, laughing his head off. Ji turned away, blushing slightly.  
Arms snaked around his waist, pulling him into a warm embrace. 'Sorry honey,' Ri mumbled into his ear, 'didnt mean to throw u off like that while u were being all romantic and sappy.'  
He snorted 'you totally meant to u little menace.' Ri suppressed a giggle, 'and you're a sucker for my sappy cheesy lines so don't even bother denying it.'  
'Nah, I'm just a sucker for you.' breathed Ri.  
Ji sighed, once again pulling his boy's hand to admire his lovely wrist with now his heart graced across it. He began tracing it absently, both of swaying backwards and forwards as if in a trance, lost in their own thoughts. It was peaceful, and such peace was much needed after such hectic schedules.  
'You plan on giving back my hand any time soon?' Ri teased.  
'Hmm...still thinking about it.' Ri laughed softly.  
Ji finally moved, turning to face his beautiful boy who was glowing with happiness, adoration and fondness gleaming from his eyes. Sometimes, he forgot just how lovely his little panda was.  
Holding his gaze, he brought his wrist to lips and pressed a firm yet gentle kiss over his tattoo, as if to seal in his own heart, his own feelings...so soft, so intimate.... Ri's breath caught, tears once again forming in his eyes. Ji smiled at him serenely.  
'Come now my precious petal, let's go to bed.'

Later that night in bed till early next morning, Ji had not let go of Ri's hand even once.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any grammar and spelling mistakes~  
> yes i used lots of short forms cuz im lazy
> 
> Hope u all enjoyed it~


End file.
